


I Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it about Dean Winchester that draws you to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Alone

_I alone tempt you_

Skin warms under your touch, hot and feverish. Trembling fingers run along forbidden areas, exploring, touching, grasping. "Mmmm, Casss," the elder Winchester grunts, eyes rolling to the back of his head, completely overcome with sensation. Your heartbeat pulses in your ears at the realization that you, Castiel, are in fact, doing this. You should be ignoring the temptation, not acting upon it.

But you can not help it. What is it about Dean Winchester that draws you to him? Draws out forbidden, sinful desires? You are an angel of the Lord. Sure, you are in a human vessel, but that does not give the excuse to act on these so-called "urges". Despite the complete damnation of it all, you continue your ministrations, caressing and massaging his most private parts, eyes alighting with pleasure, tongue darting out to lick at nervous lips. "Dean..." you whisper, getting caught up in the moment. You never want it to end. He looks so beautiful, spread out, flesh slick with perspiration, mouth parted slowly, letting out soft, mewling moans; your fingers slide inside and stroke his most sensitive spot.

'I gladly accept damnation,' you decide, as Dean's body jerks and twitches, climax taking over, 'If it allows me to be near you...to care for you.'

 _I alone love you_


End file.
